


Hidden gifts

by Wolfsonic



Series: The Reylo fix-it series [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Kid Fic, ROS fix-it, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo Baby, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: I refuse to believe anything that happened to Ben in the newest movie, I blatantly refuse. So I rewrote it to make myself fell better.Ben and Rey have been missing for years after Exegol, let's see what's in store for them.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo fix-it series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591486
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Hidden gifts

Ben sat contently in a small clearing in the forest he made his home with Rey. It had been almost 8 years since the battle with Palpatine on Exegol, and almost 7 years after the war finally ended. Rey and Ben had been in hiding on a remote planet since they had left Exegol and Rey only had a bit of contact from her friends. Only to tell them she was fine and well, and to check up on them. The messages had been encrypted and hard to trace, knowing that Ben would not be alive if he was found. 

Alot has changed with him and Rey, much as their looks changed as their lives. Ben's hair was longer, long enough where it was pulled up into a pony tail where it ends right at the top of his shoulder blades. Rey keeps her hair short and close to her shoulder length, and no longer in her three familiar buns.

Ben smiled as a squeal caught his ears, his 7 year old daughter raced around the open field. A Porg named Mae and a baby Fathier named Zona raced around with Ben's daughter, Kyra. Her dark curls much like his owns were pulled up into a pony tail. Her eyes just like Rey's were happy with glee. 

Rey needed a break and some sleep after a hard few days after the birth of their son. Neo lay comfortably in Ben's arms, an empty milk bottle and a few diapers lay in a bag next to him. Neo had the smallest tuft of Rey's hair, Ben's own eyes was given to his little boy, which were currently hidden behind sleeping eye lids. Ben's normal scowl shown on his little son's face, but both of his children had Rey's smile. Though she'd disagreed and says it was his smile she would see.

Ben may have used the force to make Rey sleep, knowing when she wakes he'll get yelled at and a slap. It was worth it to let his love sleep for a bit longer. He nearly killed himself again trying to save Rey after the birth, it was not a thing Ben ever wanted to see again. Ben sighed, smiled softly when he looked down at his son, then looked up at his daughter.

Kyra let out a laugh as she collapsed to the ground as Zona began to lick her face. Zona's mother, Luna stood not to far from Ben. The Solos had found Luna injured on their way traveling to get supplies, with much begging from Kyra they took care of her. A few months later Zona was born and they became new additions to the family. 

Ben instantly froze when a sound of a ship touched his ears. Luna and Zona instantly perked up their ears before taking off, running in the direction of the stables they called home. Mae instantly flew to Ben's side as Neo began to scrunch up his face, the noise not keen on his small ears. "Kyra! Take Neo and get inside!" Ben said as his daughter raced to his side. 

Very carefully Ben handed Neo over to Kyra, his 7 year old cradled his one week old. She held him with practice ease, Ben knew she'd get her brother to safely. "Want me to walk up Mama?" Kyra asked as she hoisted the bag over her shoulder.

"Yes please, Kyra" Ben said before kissing her forehead then, Neo's "now go."

Kyra nods before making a quick pace, but not to fast to jostle her brother as she went back to their home. Ben reached for a lightsaber at his hip, after him and Rey left they both made lightsabers of their own. It had a simple hilt, with silver and blue on the black background, that when his eyes met the familiar exterior of the millennium falcon. It began to makes its decent right in the very field his daughter was just playing in. 

The front of the ship stared at him, but he did not remove his hand from his lightsaber. He watched as the ramp came down and four familiar figures stepped down the platform. His lightsaber remained in his grip, as he looked at the four that come. The familiar hair wookie stared at him leading the group, the pilot and the ex stormtrooper stood side by side following. He could almost feel the slight hesitant from the two before his attention was caught by his mother.

His mother was a lot older the last time he say her, but uneasiness and fear spicked in him. So much so that he felt Rey jolt wake in their dyad bond, her question and worry at seeing their children enter at such a fast pace. Ben closed his eye sending the mental picture of what he just saw to her. Rey acknowledged him [I'm on my way.] Her calming voice filled his mind. 

When he opens his eyes, he noticed the group stop not far from him and Leia step forward. Ben looks at his mother before instantly looking down again. He straps his lightsaber back to his waist not wanting to look at his Uncle and mother. "We been looking for you two for a long time." Leia's voice touchs his ears closer, then what he expected. 

Ben looks at his mother, she was in arms reach and he nods "we know."

"It's good to see you, sweetie" Ben watches as Leia gently reaches up and pushes a stray hair behind his ear. 

Ben smiles gently "and you too, mom." The next thing he knew he was pulled into his mother's arms. Ben froze before slowly hugging her back, burying his face into the crook of her neck. "Sorry"

"It's ok sweetie" Leia said softly before backing up and Ben was nearly knocked over when the giant wookie he known all his life collieds into him. Crushing him into a hug. 

Ben let out a huff of laughter before hugging his uncle's back and feeling a familiar content rumble touched his ears. "Thanks Uncle Chewie."

Ben gently pats the wookie beforeing turning to see Poe and Finn, he nods at them before turning to see Rey running towards them. Finn when he noticed Rey races towards her and collided into a hug. Poe follows at a slower pace, Ben not missing the soft glint of a ring on both of their ring fingers. 

Ben silently watches the three hug they talked in hushed tones before Rey let them go and moved to hug Leia. A sharp cry filled Ben's mind making him turn towards the house. Even though it is weak, Rey and Ben can both sense their children and hear them when they are listening. Much like how Ben's and Rey's own force bond, the bonds they have with their children won't last all their lives. It's still a great reassurance to have when they are still so small. 

Ben also noticed that Rey turns too, she smiles as she spoke while coming slightly out of the hug Leia had her in "come on, we have to show you guys something." 

Finn spoke Chewie rumbled in acknowledgement "lead the way."

Rey smiles more before letting Leia go and she lead the way back to the house. Rey reaches out her hand and Ben doesn't hesitate to take it as the couple led their family towards the house. Ben looks over his shoulder just as the far off cries of Neo are heard, shock covered Poe and Finn's faces while Leia beams. A shocked sound came from Chewie as a voice called out "Mama! Neo smells bad!"

"That's Daddy's job!" Rey calls back making Ben groan and he picked up his pace to reach the house. Kyra steps out of the house as Ben enters, her eyes wide when she saw the giant wookie staring at her. 

Ben went over to his small son's who was crying in his crib, the smell wafting up making Ben pinch his nose "nice one kid." All he got back was a a small tearful smile. "Come on" Ben gently picks his son up and moves him over to his changing table.

He heard someone enter as he gently talked to his son, he knew it wasn't Rey because his bond told him she was still outside with Kyra. "You look happy, Ben." His mother's voice touched his ears.

"I am" he looks over his shoulder. His mother was standing at the door a small smile on her face and Ben motions for her to come closer. "Come meet your Grandson, Mom." Ben moves slightly over so Leia could get a good view of Neo. The small boy now deprived of his tears stared at his Grandmother with wide eyes. He then turned to look at Ben and Ben smiled down at him "that's your Grandma little one."

Leia held out her hand and allowed Neo to hold onto her hand "may I?" Ben nods before Leia picks up Neo. Ben watches as Neo's eyes scanned her face, his eyes wide. He gently touches her face with gentle hands before bursting out into a happy smile and kicking his legs.

It wasn't long before Ben and Leia exit the house to see Kyra on one of Chewie's shoulders. She was talking a mile a minute as she looks down at the others. Poe looked down at the two new lightsabers strapped to both of Ben and Rey's side. "You got new lightsabers." He stated, pointing down at them.

"Oh! We made them after we left." Rey said pulling her lightsaber out. She made sure it was pointed away from everyone before activating it. The yellow light blanketed the area around it, Kyra squeals happily clapping her hands.

"Show yours Daddy!" Kyra said with excitement as she hugged Chewie's head. Ben smiles at his daughter before pulling his own lightsaber out. He flicked it switch before the yellow glow was mixed with purple from Ben's saber. Kyra let another squeal as Neo answered in his own squeal. They bother doused the lightsabers and putting them back into place.

"They suit you two" Finn says before he walks over to Leia who held Neo "well, hello there."

Ben finally watches as the tense bleeds out of Poe and Finn and Rey's voice spoke up "Since that introductions are over with" 

He turns his gaze to Rey with a smile before it fell as he met her glare. "Rey! It was for your own good!"

Everyone turns to see Ben back up from a glare directed at Ben "you better run, Daddy." Kyra said with a smirk from where she sat. 

Ben heeded his daughters warning before taking off into the forest, Rey quickly racing after him, while hollering after him "Don't you ever use the force to make me go to sleep again!"

They other held back laughs before looking to Kyra for explanation "Mama was not really sleeping, so Daddy used his Jedi mind tricks and put her to sleep so she could nap."

Poe snickers turned into a full out laugh, when a scream of "I'm sorry!!" Filled the air before being followed by a loud wack. Leia rolled her eyes as Finn gave a gentle smack of his own to Poe. Neo smiles along with the other as Kyra hugs Chewie as his own rumbling laughter was heard.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope the ending was ok, but Ben being afraid of Rey is really funny to me! XD


End file.
